Cracked Reflection Epilouge
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: After escaping the train, for good this time, Lake looks back on all that happened since she met Jesse. My first Infinity Train fic, and my 70th fic overall.


**First fanfic for Infinity Train, which is amazing for its undivided attention to plot and storytelling. I think Book 1 was great, but Book 2 may have it beat. MT started off as a one off, but managed to lead all of Book 2. Her growing relationship with Jesse just felt natural, at odds at the beginning but slowly became the best of friends in the small time span of the series. **

The past week has been a hectic ride for the mirror reflection of former passenger Tulip Olsen, or as she chose to be refer to as... Lake. Since she'd been free from the Chrome Car by her prime, she'd been wandering through the many cars that made up the magical train that people go to when they have an existential crisis. She explored so many cars and seen so many things, she highly doubts that she would ever finish exploring the train.

But she'll never find out, otherwise she wouldn't be here with the boy that changed her existence. Jesse Cosay, a boy who looked to please people. Though this has lead him to being taken advantage of, primarily by this group of bullies that wound up injuring his little brother. That event led him to the magically therapeutic train, where he first met Lake.

At first the two were at odds with each other over 'ownership' of this crazy overpowered deer, which Jesse named Alan Dracula. At first Lake hated it since it wasn't the deer's choice, but gave in since she didn't have a better idea. Then there was this dispute with the flecks that have been chasing after Lake since she escaped the Chrome Car, which led to Jesse knowing that she was a wanted felon. She told him that she wanted to be her own person, and that apparently was against the law for her kind.

Through those struggles, the two grew as tight a bond as can be. Jesse even wanted to take her back home with him, which Lake found kind of flattering that he wanted to be with her off the train. Even save her from these ruffians and their leader Grace, who has a very skewed logic about the train and the numbers. This finally brought his number down to zero, thus granting him exit from the train like One-One said.

Problem was, it was only for Jesse. As Lake was a denizen of the train, she couldn't leave. This broke her, saying goodbye to the only thing that listened to her pleas. The one that saw her as an individual and not a sliver or null, or foil, or reflection, or any of the billions of names the universe wants to give her.

She didn't take this lying down, so she highjacked a pod and rode it to the Tape Car. She eventually fond her way to where passengers get their numbers, so she planned to snag a number from this girl who's lizard died. Which seems not that big of a problem for the reality bending mode of transportation, unfortunately it wasn't as easy. The light ended up going right through her, this was MT's final straw and she took it out on the robots until she was stopped by One-One the conductor.

He told her that she couldn't leave because she and every other fantastical being on the train was for the sole purpose of helping passengers with their problems, including the human she was with Jesse. But they then found out that he was once again in process, meaning he was back on the train... for her. MT was so touched that he would come back for her, and her reflective heart raced when he told One-One that his new problem was that SHE was trapped on a train. This sent both One-One and the train in a loop, since MT was a denizen and can't have a number so she wasn't allowed off.

But during a battle with the ever so frustrating fleck, who was out for revenge after she killed his partner, she managed to find a loophole that would get both Jesse AND her off the train. Since she's a reflection and her body was reflective, she could use mirror powers to reflect Jesse's ever changing number off of her hand. Which by all intensive purposes shouldn't have worked, but surprise it did.

And that's how she became the first none-human to leave the never ending train, with Jesse (who's finger was still stinging from trying to flick her forehead, like she's done to him repeatedly) and his little brother who has long forgiven him for what he and those bullies did.

After shaking his hand, Jesse's eyes met with Lake's. Those shiny mirror eyes brimmed with so much emotion, he did it. He kept his promise, he got her off the train. In the time he spent on that train, the moments he'll remember the most were with this shiny version of a girl he never met. She helped him realize that he can't let people take advantage of him, and that he should do things that he wants. Like swim freestyle, and some other stuff. Lake caught onto his staring, "Ummm…."

The two grew silent as blushes spread across both their faces, which Nate picked up on and left the two alone. Probably to tell his parents on the events that happened.

Eventually, the silence broke.

"You came back... for me." Lake let out.

"Yeah, I did." Jesse replied.

"But why?" she questioned. "Why would you leave your home again after you spent all that time on the train?"

Jesse rubbed the back of his head as he looked for an answer, "Well...….. I couldn't just you leave there, with those flecks on your tail. And those jerks Grace, and those other kids." his other hand clenched into a fist, his knuckles turned a pasty white as his voice took a serious tone "Seeing you abducted by those kids, hearing what they were gonna do to you. I couldn't let another person I love get hurt by bullies again, I couldn't let what happened to Nate happen to you too Lake. I won't allow myself to follow the likes of Grace"

Lake's face was now a bright pink, "Jesse~." she said flustered, if she had a heart it would be pounding so hard right now. Maybe she did, she didn't know how her anatomy would work.

"I promised you that we'd both get off the train, and I meant it. A life without you, is a life I don't want. You've become the most important thing in existence to me, and I know you want to make your own decisions and not let anyone dictate your life but-" Jesse's speech was cut off when Lake cupped his face and pressed her lips against his. Despite being a cold reflection, he could feel the passion burning from the kiss.

Jesse's surprised waved off after 5 seconds before he returned the kiss. Not a peck, not full blown French. But somewhere in between as they wrapped their arms around each other, after all they've been through the past week. They didn't want this moment to end, but eventually Jesse had to reluctantly retract for oxygen.

"Uh-"

"You talk too much." Lake snipped as she flicked his forehead, the two shared a good laugh as Jesse rubbed his forehead.

"Huh, never thought my first kiss would be with a reflection." he said. "So, what to meet my folks?"

She shrugged, "Yeah sure, whatever." she then grabbed his hand before they both started walking towards Jesse's home. "Just hope they don't flip when they see me."

"Yeah, that's gonna be tough to explain."

In the distant mountains, stood the omnipotent deer Alan Dracula. Who watched the whole thing unfold before eating a small patch of grass before flying off on his rocket hoofs.

**The end.**


End file.
